


maze of memories

by 424kh



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: First Love, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, letter/poem style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/424kh/pseuds/424kh
Summary: i love youand i always willlee felix





	maze of memories

to chris

my first love

the person who taught me what love was and how to love another person

who held me close thousands of miles away from home when everything was too much

who always cared for everyone

even if he destroyed himself because of it

who was all of my first’s

i know you’ll never see this letter

you took a knife and carved out a place for yourself in my heart that will never heal

a forever open wound. 

and then you took a knife and carved into yourself

in a foreign country with a completely new everything

you were my home. 

i love you

and i always will

forever yours even if you’re gone

see you soon my love

lee felix


End file.
